Rock My World: Truth and Dare
by Azure Lynx
Summary: A Truth and Dare crossover of Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas flammel, and 39 Clues. Fourth chapter now up. Fifth at fifty reviews. Or when I finish...whichever comes first.
1. Kickoff

**Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series I mention and I am solely responsible for these characters' kidnappings.**

Azure: Hello, and welcome to _Rock My World_ Truth and Dare, where _your_ favorite characters are subject to _your_ truth-and-dares. Note to aspiring authors: Italics equals thoughts or emphasis. Now, _please _don't accuse me of stealing Alycia's idea. I got permission. Ask her if you want. Also _(whispers confidentially)_ between us, I'm the lesser of two evils. However, rest assured, I'm still evil, so this'll still be entertaining. Now, this'll be a short chapter because…nobody's here yet! But, anyway…

Azure: Rock My World is basically a show where _you_ guest star and _you_ submit reviews and T&Ds for _your _favorite characters from…_Percy Jackson_, _Heroes of Olympus_, _Kane Chronicles_, _Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel_, and _39 Clues_. Again, these will be evil dares, just not _as_ evil. To keep this T/PG-ish, I'm going to censor all expletives, and outfits. Well, most outfits. Also, please keep the crazy fan-girl antics to a minimum. Include it if you wish, but nothing _too_ drastic. The characters will vary in OOCness, but I'll try and keep most authentic. In conclusion, please vote on my profile for the next characters. I'll try for one every five episodes. Also, I'm pleased to announce Forest Child will be my first host-buddy. Thank you, and review!

Azure: Wait, no, just kidding! Our first victim is…Amy Cahill. Now, in between these episodes, I'll capture – err, politely invite – Amy and bring her to the show. Meanwhile, read, review, and be a loyal reader. Oh, and…please give Ms. Forest a round of applause! Thank you, and goodbye!

Azure: Really. This time it's true. Just tickle that little button marked 'review.'


	2. Epi 1

**I don't own any of these series.**

**Episode 1**

_Camera zooms to flashing red sign reading, "PLEASE WELCOME…AMY CAHILL!"_

Azure: Hello, and welcome back to Rock My World! Please welcome our first victim, Amy Cahill. _Pauses._ Umm, Freddy? She's over there. _Camera swings to a sleeping figure on the sofa._

Amy: Unh.

Azure: Isn't that just adorable? Sleeping there like she's at home and Dan's spilled his ant farm in her bed. _Laughs_. Well, I guess I'd better wake her. WAIT! I heard the bell!

Penny: Mistress Azure, ForestChild is here.

Azure: Well, let her in!

Penny: Right away, Mistress.

_A sixteen year old person walks in. She's dressed stylishly, and carries herself nicely._

Forest: Thank you. Glad to be here.

Azure: O.o Never expected you to look like that. Melanie does a good job. And if you're wondering, everyone/everything that steps into this studio is 16 for as long as they're here, that way there is none of the annoying "I'm older and I'll be arrested for this! We're thousands of years apart," etc.

Amy: Where the heck am I? _Sees Azure_. AHH! IT'S YOU! _Pulls out a pillow and starts to hit Azure_.

Azure: Ow! Hey! Amy, calm down. I've had Marie heal you. You're no longer harmed.

Amy: _Breathing hard_. Oh. You're right. Now, I'll ask the inevitable question. Where in Madeline Cahill's name am I?

Azure: Karen, please.

Karen's Voice over the Loud Speaker: You're on _ROCK MY WORLD_!

Azure: Thank you. You see, you've been brought here for the entertainment of my viewers, who'll send truths and dares for you to do, and whoever else ends up here with you. I'm thinking one person per show. How does that sound? _Cheering from the audience. Camera zooms to illuminate sign saying, "Applaud or die, fools!"_ Hey, you're not supposed to show that! _Camera hastily cuts back to Azure_. Thanks. That's better. Now, let the games begin. _More applause_. Thank you, thank you.

From:** BlackRoseBloomingAtMidnight**

**YES! A Flamel Fan! Can't wait until it's Sophie's turn... Anyway,**

**Truth-**

**Amy, tell what song would describe your life best. Just wanted to know! I'm not going to be too evil. Today.**

**OHH! Another truth!**

**Amy- If Ian asked for forgiveness, would you accept his apology, or never truly trust him again?**

Amy: So, what am I supposed to do?

Azure: Um, DUH! You answer the truth, and do the dare!

Amy: But, there was no dare. It was only two truths.

Azure: . I know that. I'm explaining the whole concept to you.

Amy: OK, fine. First off, thanks to Black Rose for not being too evil. And, hmm…I'd say 'My Life Would Suck Without You,' by Kelly Clarkson.

Azure: I think I know why.

Amy: Mm-hm.

Azure: 'Guess this means you're sorry. You're standin' at my door. Guess this you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me.' Sounding familiar? 'Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye.' Face it Amy. You're completely, totally, and hopelessly in love with Ian Kabra. _Amy's face turns bright red. _

Amy: Not true!

Azure: Is too. We read your story.

Amy: _Confused_. I have a story?

Azure: Wait…Doesn't it disrupt the space-time continuum or something if I reveal the secret to her? _Pauses._ Well, just to be safe...Do your dare! Err, second truth.

Amy: Ummm...mmm...mmm...

Azure: Get on with it already!

Forest: Yes, please do.

Amy: Ummm...

Azure: _Whistles._ Wilhelmina, taser. _ Attractive young lady steps on stage, holding a taser. _Thank you, Wilhelmina. _Brandishes taser threateningly._ ANSWER!

Amy: I think I'd accept the apology, but make him win my trust back.

Azure: Thank you. Glad that's over with. Willie! _Wilhelmina comes back on and takes taser. _Thank you again, darling.

Amy: Why are you so nice to her?

Azure: She's like a younger sister. She's so sweet, and she doesn't mind working here as long as I'm nice and she gets paid well. She's the only staff member that can leave without me firing them.

Amy: Ahh, I see. You love her like a sister.

Azure: _Beet red._ Kind of...Anywho, second dare!

From:** HestiaCahill39** (Please stop changing your name. It's getting confusing.)

**Amy, kiss Ian for 10 min long in a cave (yup just like in the sword thief)**

Azure: People, I want evil dares! She'll enjoy this...probably. Oh, well, I'll have fun catching him... _Wilhelmina scurries onstage, whispering. _Wait. Did you say Karina already sent our hunter out to get him? _Wilhelmina nods vigorously. _Willie, dear, you can speak onstage, you know. Just please do me the courtesy of using the stage name or calling me mistress. I don't want my readers stalking me.

Wilhelmina: _Voice sweet, high, and beauteous... _Thank you, Azure.

Azure: Don't mention it. Seriously...Anyway...Amy, be prepared. Freddy, follow me. Willie, please gather our friend from the hunter and meet us on floor ten –

Wilhelmina: Eleven.

Azure: _Forcing a bright and cheery but clearly fake smile. _Eleven, the cave floor. Bring the remote, too.

Wilhelmina: Got it, Azure.

Azure: Thank you. We'll be back after this commercial break...

THE 39 CLUES BOOK 11 _VESPERS RISING_ COMES OUT APRIL 4, 2011, SO GET YOUR BUT OUT THERE AND BUY THE DARN THING!

And that was a word from our sponsors. Or, rather, Barnes and Noble, trying to make a few bucks...

_Located in a cave. Amy is in fetal position rocking back and forth. Wilhelmina is whispering to Amy, trying to console her. A confused and slightly dazed Ian Kabra stands off to the side._

Azure: Welcome back! _whispers_ Our sponsors can be very demanding...Anywho...Amy, get ready. Willie, the timer.

Wilhelmina: A moment please.

Azure: _Struggling to be civil. _Of course. Take as long as you like, because Amy can't be traumatized during this, only after this...Ah, there we go. Willie, clock it.

Amy: _Shyly_ I'll explain later. _Forces herself to kiss him, fighting gags._

_Ten agonizing yet hilarious minutes later..._

_They break apart, gasping. Amy returns to fetal position while Ian stares at her, astonished._

Azure: Sorry you have to see her like this..._Tases Ian_. _Into cell phone_ Hunter, cave floor.

_Lights black._

_Lights come back._

Azure: And we're back! Next!

From: **Violet911**

**Ooh! This is going to be a blood bath! Could I be a guest star sometime? Please reply!  
Dares:  
Amy - Dress and act like your brother, Dan. That means put on a ninja costume and go inside his head. And act like your grossed out that Amy (you) has a crush on Ian Kabra. Don't deny you like him. Azure (and maybe me if I get to go) will bring him there for more torture.  
Truths:  
Amy - How did it feel like to be Daniel? Do you think he likes you having a crush on Ian?**

Azure: Finally! This could be a fun one! Melani! _A relatively pretty redhead walks on stage. _Melani, si prega di fornire un ninja Amy makeover Dan-stile.

Melani: Sì, signora. Questo sarà da divertirsi. Io so cosa fare!

Azure: I apologize, readers, but Melani only speaks Italian, so please bear with me. _Melani leads Amy away. _Hmm...This may take a while, so please enjoy a word from another one of our sponsors.

Dictionary dot com has an online translator! Use it today!

Dizionario dot com è un traduttore online! Utilizzare oggi!

Dizzjunarju dot com għandha traduttur online! Uża dan illum!

قاموس دوت كوم ومترجم على الانترنت! استخدامها اليوم!

And that was another word from our sponsors...moving on...

_A lone figure stands on stage. The entire stage is dark except for a circle of light surrounding the figure. As the camera zooms, you can see it is a girl disguised as a ninja. Azure and Forest are nowhere to be seen. _

Azure: You may not see me, but I'm here. Amy, start now. Five minutes, minimum. So is Forest.

Forest:

Amy: Can you bring in Saladin? I'm bored here and there's nothing to do here. Just bring me my cat and some snapper for him.

Azure: Amy, quit avoiding the second part of the dare. Do it now...or else.

Amy: Hey, is my sister here? She'd better be OK...and not with the Cobra. If you put them in the same room, I will make this show a fail. She's already head-over hee-_chokes-_heels in-_cough, splutter-_love with thatsneaky little...little...erm...

Azure: OK, OK, that's enough disgusted-ness. On with the Dan!

Amy: Anyhow, anyone got a Nintendo system? I'm so bored I could play an Atari...with Millipede. _Gagging noise_ Dang, those things are old...and slow...You know, I'd rather be in a library now than right here. A library is more interesting than this place.

Azure: As you wish. Wilhelmina, to the library floor, 17-

Wilhelmina: 19-

Azure: _Glowering. 19,_ and she cannot touch anything.

Amy: NOOOO! Err, I mean, whatever. Not like I care...

Azure: Oh, _really_...not even about our entire 50 volume set of encyclopedias about everything that ever lived, died, existed, was invented or dreamed up, or happened in this universe. EVER!

Amy: _Salivating_ Everything... _Wilhelmina leads her off stage. Azure Lynx comes on stage, standing in the light._

Amy: I will take the remaining two minutes to clarify some things...

Clarification Number 1: Only do dares for characters currently on the show or coming onto the next episode. At the current rate, I have no dares for the next episode, and I received 9!

Clarification Number 2: If you don't vote on my poll, the tie will never be broken. And that would be bad. VERY BAD!

Clarification Number 3: For as long as the tie remains unbroken, I will choose who comes next on the show. Speaking of..._Drum Roll_ Dan Cahill will join his sister! _Applause_.

Clarification Number 4: I will be really irregular with updates and whatnot, so please don't hound, beg, etc. etc.

Clarification Number 5: I apologize if your Truths/dares etc. aren't in this episode. If that is the case, it is because you are in violation of the first clarification.

Clarification Number 6: Submit your own ads...I'm running out of ideas.

Clarification Number 7: SUBMIT T&DS!

Clarification Number 8: By accepting the offer of being a co-host, you have agreed to let me role play you. (Forest, if you were unaware of that, I apologize...)

And now, a third word from our sponsors...

/

Make your own dolls!

Color online pages!

Play dress up games!

(This is where Azure makes her people avatars)

And that was a word from our sponsors!

Amy: Why? All that knowledge...WHY?

Azure: Yes! I finally have some leverage...Amy, if you behave, between shows you can read the encyclopedias. Deal?

Amy: YES, YES! DEAL!

Forest: Aww, she's so sweet, like a little Chihuahua that wants a bone. Anyway, next dare!

From: **ASingleDream**

**LOL...love it so far. This'll be so funny! It's just like Alycia's, you know.  
Anyway, my "T&D" as you call them...  
I dare you, Amy Cahill, Descendant of Madeleine Cahill, to repeatedly tase Ian Kabra, Descendant of Luke Cahill, multiple times in the chest.  
Not particularly evil, I know, but still...  
Anywho, more later.**

Azure: You're right when you say not particularly evil, but still, it should be fun to watch. Wilhelmina, bring out Ian, and if he isn't already, revive him with the smelling salts.

_A dazed looking Ian Kabra walks in the room, helped by Wilhelmina._

Azure: Ahh, there he is. Amy, your taser. _Hands Amy the taser_. Remember, behave. Encyclopedias are at stake.

Amy: Sorry, Ian. _She doesn't look the least bit apologetic. She starts tasing Ian ten times...twenty times...thirty times..._

Azure: Umm, Amy, I think that's enough. _...Forty times...fifty...sixty...eighty...one hundred times...Ian collapses, out cold. _I told you to stop. Revive him, we need him for the next dare.

From: **LucianCahill39**

**Amy{dare} I _ dare you to sing my first kiss by ke$ha and 3OH!3 with Ian**

Azure: Hmm...don't know that one...to youtube! _Five minutes later. _Hmm...Odd song...Start, Kabra! Actually, on second thought, I'll spare you guys. I just hate that song too much...Many apologies to LucianCahill. Or...the first few lines...Roll!

Ian:_ Gulps._ My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

Amy: _Gulps. _My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
Ian: I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like-_Coughs, splutters, gags, and chokes. Amy blushes profusedly while Ian is led offstage. Azure shakes her head._

Azure: Oh well, I was going to stop them there anyway. Such a shame...

Forest: Did you see his expression? Priceless! I got it on camera, too!

Azure: Umm, Forest...This is a show. You can just read that part over and over.

Forest: Yeah, but now I can _see _it.

Azure: OK…Whatever. And, now it's time to wrap things up…hope you enjoyed! See you next time on…

**ROCK MY WORLD TRUTH AND DARE!**

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Episode Two: The Cast Thickens

_**Episode Two**_

**Please note that all the characters in this show are made up, except Azure (me). So all relations with these characters are fabricated.**

Azure: Welcome back. I have been _very_ busy this summer, but I'm back now! _[Applause.]_ OK, I'm flattered, but would you people _please_ stop with all the applause. It's getting annoying. _[Applause ceases.]_ Thank you. So, Freddy, please pan to the laptop.

_[Azure's desk fills the screen. The desk is a hazel color with a few picture frames, scattered notebook paper, a sky blue laptop, a pencil case, and a blue lamp. The computer screen is on a website, but it is unreadable. There are two pictures of Azure and a cute, nerdy-looking boy on the beach, and another of them sharing a slushy.]_

Azure: FREDDY! ZOOM IN, ZOOM _IN_!You fool! They weren't supposed to see the pictures! _[Camera zooms in. The website is now readable. It is on the review page for _Rock My World. _Camera pans back to Azure, whose face is flushed the color of a tomato...or maybe a cherry.]_ Ahem...so, twenty-two reviews! I'm impressed. However, not all were for characters here. So I've decided to bring in Josh Newman as well as Dan. Speaking of, as soon as Violet911 arrives, I'll bring them out!

Violet: As soon as I arrive? I've been here for fifteen minutes! Probably more, because some random girl pulled me into a makeup room, babbling on and on.

Azure: That was Melanie. And in her defense, A) The make-up and clothes are mandatory, and B) She speaks Italian, so technically she wasn't babbling incoherently. _[Empty silence.] _Freddy, now would be the time to pan to Violet and show everyone what she looks like. [_The Camera pans.]_

_[An image of a spunky young woman fills the screen. Her long black hair cascades in layers down to her shoulders. A strand near her face has been streaked purple. Her hair is pulled back somehow, not in a ponytail, but swept off her face. She's wearing a short black denim skirt and purple tank top with black retro swirls.]_

Violet: Yeah, but seriously, the haircut was a bit much. I mean, it wasn't that bad.

Azure: I hope not, for your sake as well as Melanie's. Not if that's that, bring out the prisoners! _[Brief scattered applause] _See, that was OK. Clapping every five seconds is not. _[Wilhelmina steps onstage, leading a group of...four prisoners.] _OK, so we're still working on the cast, but anyway.

Amy: Dan, would you quit struggling! It won't help at all. And Ian, stop looking like a lovesick cow!

Azure: O.o Wow. That was out of character.

Amy: OH, shoot. We're on air. Umm, D-D-Dan?

Dan: Amy, chill. I bet very few people are actually watching this.

Ian: Yes, love. Calm down. _[Dan shoots Ian a death glare] _

Dan: Shut up, Cobra. _[Ian rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath]_

Ian: Imbecile.

Dan: What was that?

Azure: Oh, yeah...Your mics are on.

Amy: The two of you quit fighting! Why can't you just get along?

Josh: Umm, sorry to interrupt, but what am I doing here?

Azure: Since Karen's on lunch break, I'll have to say it, won't I? _[The three men turn and stare]_

Amy: She means she'll have to announce that you're on _Rock My World_, some insane show by an equally insane lady who thinks herself a goddess.

Azure: I am not a goddess. I am merely a powerful individual. _[Amy rolls her eyes]_ My, you've changed since I last read about you.

Amy: Ignoring the last comment, the clue hunt can do that to a person.

Josh: I'm still confused.

Azure: _[sighs] _Just follow the lead of the others, because, seriously, we've got a lot of Dares for today. _[A collective groan escapes the contestants] _now, now, no one likes a miserable contestant. Ah, who am I kidding? Everyone likes a miserable contestant.

From: **The Girl of the Moon**

**Before the t&d, I want to ask you something. WHERE ARE THE PJO AND HO Characters?  
Truth—Amy, what did you think when Ian kissed you?  
Dare—sing... Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Or You're My Best Friend. Ooo, or Death on Two Legs!**

Azure: Well they are coming. Actually, in the next episode. So stay tuned. Now, TRUTH AND DARE!

Josh: Wait, I remember. Sophie used to play that with her friends. Except it is truth or dare, not truth and dare.

Amy: Not here. Well...Ummm...I was thinking...

Ian: Answer the question, love. We're eager to know. _[Resumes scowling, annoyed, at Dan, who returns his scowl]_

Amy: Well...I, uh...

Azure: Oh, for the love of Zeus! Answer the DARN question already! _[Wilhelmina scurries onstage and attempts to hold the taser threateningly. As if to prove her failure, Dan's eyes bug out and he starts to drool.]_ Give me the taser already. _[Looks over at Dan]_ Dan, sweetie, I'm sorta sorry if this breaks your fragile, ninja–adoring heart, but she's dating Freddy, the cameraman.

Dan: Umm, that's OK.

Amy: Well, A zillion things were running through my head. Like, is he enjoying this? Does he really like me? Is he just toying with me? _[Glances over at Ian]_ AGAIN?

Ian: That was when we-

Azure: Don't interrupt!

Ian: I'll interrupt if I want to, lady! I am Ian Kabra! You can't expect us to sit quietly when you basically kidnapped us.

Azure: I did kidnap you. And I have a taser.

Ian: Oh, the famed taser. You've been threatening us with that for two episodes and you haven't actually used- _[Ian slumps to the ground]_

Azure: I warned him. _[shrugs]_ Amy, anything else to add?

Amy: Umm, no.

Azure: Then sing. Not the whole thing, 'cause we're pressed for time.

Amy: If you insist. _[coughs]_ Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see:

I'm just a poor boy,

I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

A little high, little low,

Anyway the wind blows,

doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Azure: OK, enough. We've got things to do. Next up!

From:**Violet911**

Azure: HEY! Wait one second! You're co-hosting!

Violet: _[sheepish grin]_ Yeah...

Azure: Oh, well. For the viewers.

**Hey! Thank you, Amy, for doing my truth and dare! I saw lots of other reviews in this fanfiction and I suddenly pitied the characters that have to suffer! So this review won't involve any kissing Ian or something disgusting, yet!  
Dares:  
Amy - Tie yourself up and hang upside down while singing Rebecca Black's "Friday" song. (This doesn't mean I hate the song, I just want her to sing it because it's catchy!)After that, give advice to future victims on how to survive the show.(Azure, make sure it's written down, Amy's advice is always good, even though Dan doesn't follow it.)  
Truth:  
Amy - What's your opinion about the song? What's your opinion about the ROCK MY WORLD: TRUTH OR DARE? What's your reaction about all of the reviews that wants you to do something disgusting with Ian Kabra?  
Wishing my favorite characters luck and ninjas,  
~Violet911  
P.S. Could I be a co-host, Azure?**

Amy: Well, I didn't have much of a choice, now, did I? Who were you last time, anyway?

Violet: "Dress up like Dan and-"

Amy: Oh, yeah, I remember. But seriously, why do you risk Azure's wrath by not sending evil dares?

Azure: Yes...WHY?

Violet: I dunno. I just sorta pity you guys.

Amy: Yeah. Sure. And why is it always me?

Azure: Not my fault.

Amy: PEOPLE! Please get some dares in here for people other than me. And would you quit with the singing dares!

Azure: For once, I agree. My ears can't take much more of this.

Amy: Hey!

Ian: She's not a bad singer. Her voice is sweet.

Azure: _[snorts]_ Say what you will.

_[The lights fade out.]_

And now, a word from our sponsors:

Do you feel depressed? Well, just watch Rock My World. You'll know that you have it good. At least, better than these characters.

Please note: No real people were harmed in the making of this show. I can honestly say that because they are all book characters and I remain unscathed!

_[A few minutes later, the lights are back on and Amy is hanging from the ceiling.]_

Amy: AHHH! How the he-

Azure: LANGUAGE!

Amy: -ck did I get up here? I _was_ going to say heck.

Azure: That doesn't matter. Do the Dare! _[Amy does an odd rendering of Friday.]_

Amy: OK, I'm done. I hate the song. I hate the game show. Except the encyclopedias, of course. I think every idiot who wants me to kiss-or worse-Ian is sick and should get a hobby.

Azure: Second dare. _[Wilhelmina starts writing]_

Amy: Well, try not to get captured. If you do, make sure people know where you are. And if all else fails, grin and bear it. Don't give them a reaction. If they get bored, Azure may release you.

Azure: No, not really. Besides, nobody is actually going to see this. Violet's review never said I had to show the others.

Violet: You and your ridiculous technicalities.

Azure: What can I say? I am trying to keep things interesting.

Dan: And I do follow her advice sometimes.

_[Awkward silence follows.]_

Azure: OK, next review.

From:** Iceheart112**

**Ha-ha, I enjoyed that. P.S. this is my final pen name not going to change it.  
Ian:  
Stay in a small box full of spiders while singing a song.  
Amy:  
I dare you to read the twilight series and then scream your head off (got nothing really)**

Dan: This Ice Heart...Is she cute? _[Picture flashes across the screen]_ Man, she is cute. I mean, really cute. Like, meet-her cute. Do you have her number? _[Azure lifts an eyebrow. Amy Stares. Dan coughs nervously]_ Umm, yeah...

Azure: Moving on...

Josh: Why haven't I gotten to do anything?

Azure: Be patient, Golden One.

Josh: How do you know about that?

_[The lights flash and dim. Around Azure, a faint red mist appears. The smell of cherries fills the air.]_

Azure: You happy?

Josh: You _are _a goddess!

Azure: I have been called many things. Asteria is one of them. Please note I'm the daughter of Ceous. Not any of the other seven Asterias mentioned in Greek myth.

Ian: Seriously? Spiders? They'll mess up my Armani suit completely!

Azure: In case you haven't noticed, you're wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

Ian: OK, designer _jeans_. Does it matter?

Azure: Yes, because those are Levi's clearance jeans.

Ian: You. Are. Kidding.

Azure: _[smiles sweetly]_ They were supposed to be casual. As in Ian-killing casual. Now get in the box. _[Ian climbs in a box, eying the taser warily. He starts to sing.] _

Five Minutes Later

Ian: No. More. Spiders.

Azure: I make no promises. Amy, your turn. _[Amy disappears]_ OK, until she's done, we have one last dare.

Karina: No, you have a lot more.

Azure: What? Seriously?

Karina: Yes. I work in the review department. I know these things.

Azure: Thanks, I guess. Next up:

From: **Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg**

**Dan: Truth. If you could go back in time and keep Amy from liking Ian, would you do it?  
Dan: Dare. I dare you to spend 30 min. reading the encyclopedia  
I'd like to be a co-host! Also, I loooooooove this story! Oh, and, what's the name of the website where you make your people avatars? It's not in the story: (Anyway, again, I loooooove this story!)**

Dan: _[Groans]_ I thought I'd get off easy. Why are you people so sick as to love torture?

Azure: Ignore him. Please enjoy. Review, and Submit EVIL dares. E-V-I-L, people. It's not hard! Sorry, annoyed author escaping. Please don't hate me. Please.

Dan: Hate her! Hate her! Then she may let us go!

Azure: But what fun would that be? Anyhoo, do your dare. And Truth. Truth first.

Dan: Fine. I probably wouldn't. I hate him, and Amy has terrible choice in guys, but he makes her happy. One day she'll come to her senses. However, if the two get engaged, I'm changing my answer.

Azure: That's a long way off. But aren't they just so adorable together? I have half a mind to make them share a room.

Dan: NO!

Azure: Kidding. Now get up there.

Dan:_ [groans]_ Do I have to?

Azure: _[motherly tone]_ Yes, sweetie, you _do_ have to read the encyclopedia. It's what the viewers want and we have to do that. Now, be a good boy and GO READ THE ENCYCLOPEDIA! _[Dan stalks off.]_ While he's doing that, I'll declare an intermission.

Azure's Future Story Ideas (You guys can be my Gamma readers) (like beta readers, but an even earlier copy)

Title:** Chase You **(Please note titles are subject to change)

_Ian Kabra, an aspiring Hollywood journalist, has kept his heart in an iron box since a certain blonde who shall not be named broke it. One has the key, but he thought he was over her. _

_Assigned to study the singer whose recent leap to fame has astounded the world, he may realize that the fortress isn't quite as impenetrable as he thought. And when things go wrong, two of the most unlikely allies will team up to make things right. _

_Throw in a Vesper spy, a few mini cameras, and a whole lot of danger, and you have an unforgettable adventure starring the most unexpected of heroes, an old friend, and two bound together by fate._

Title: **Undecided** (Undecided is the actual title)

_A series of short Percy Jackson drabbles about choices._

So what do you think?

Azure: Well, _that_ was a relatively short 30 minutes.

Dan: Not if you were reading the encyclopedia. But I found an interesting article about ninjas and another about future Nintendo systems.

Azure: Well, I did say, "our entire 50 volume set of encyclopedias about everything that ever lived, died, existed, was invented or dreamed up, or happened in this universe. EVER!"

Amy: Yes, you did.

Azure: And during that half-hour break, I had time to capture our next victims! _[Scattered applause.]_ Moving on. Next Dare!

Amy: Wait, aren't you going to tell us who they are?

Azure: Oh, yeah! Wilhelmina, come back.

Wilhelmina: I was just about to run to Starbucks. This had better be good.

Azure: Please bring out the two prisoners. Then get me a triple caramel fudge latte thingy. Please.

Wilhelmina: _[sighs]_ Of course, mistress.

Azure: SO, two of them. One you will know well, and another you won't. Make them both at home. Oh, yes, and I caution you, the female is very catty, and the male is dark and brooding.

Amy: Well, I don't know any dark and brooding guys, so...catty females...

Dan: Oh. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!

Amy: What?

Dan: Catty female. We know. Over there. _[Everyone looks. Wilhelmina drags on an unconscious Natalie Kabra. Following her is a girl in a brown cape with black pigtails.]_

Nico: Unnh...

Natalie: Ugh.

Nico: Where are we?

Natalie: Agreed. Where? And why am I in the company of such low individuals?

Wilhelmina: I'll have you know that I am Wilhelmina, seventh daughter of the seventh daughter, and I could wipe out your life force with the wave of a hand. Oh, and you're on _Rock My World_.

Azure: And I am the goddess Asteria. So watch thy tongue mortal. _[Nico drags himself up and then kneels again]_

Nico: I am unaware of what I did to offend you, great goddess; but I assure you it was unintentional. Please, your immortality, have mercy and spare thy mortal follower.

Natalie: This guy is nuts. You are nuts. Your servant is nuts. You. Are. All. Nuts.

Nico: Natalie, she's serious. Believe, mortal. And bow.

Amy: _[coughs]_ Natalie...

Natalie: Oh, wonderful. It's _you_. And Daniel. And my dear brother, Ian. And who, in the name of all things sparkly, are _you_?

Josh: I'm Josh Newman.

Azure: Now that we've had our lovely little intro, can we get back to the show?

Amy: No.

Azure: It was a rhetorical question. Moving on.

From: **PersonOfEarth303**

**Dare: Dan, I dare you to kiss Natalie full on the lips for five minutes. If you want I can be crueler but since you're awesome I won't.  
Truth: Did you like kissing Natalie Kabra? If so, what was your fave part? If not, why aren't you dressed like a ninja?  
Funded by: Kane Chronicles **_**Book 2: The Throne of Fire**_** coming out in May 2011.  
Also: To every Dairy Queen ever.  
And: my fav place to eat, TACO BELL  
Plus: Percy Jackson (the actual person) who ruined PersonOfEarth303's life. thanks, that's appreciated.  
luvya! (As friends, duh)  
-PersonOfEarth303**

Azure: THANK YOU! No more sponsorship thingies today!

Dan: What, you don't think that's cruel? Kissing Natalie!

Natalie: I resent that! Besides, it is a _privilege_ to kiss me, and you have not earned it yet.

Dan: Just shut up so we can get this over with.

_[Dan starts to kiss Natalie. After, her eyes open, stunned]_

Natalie: Well.

Dan: No. I did not like the kiss. It was weird. And wrong.

Natalie: It wasn't that bad...

Dan: You are right. It was worse. _[Natalie frowns. Dan ignores her frown.]_ And my ninja costume is at the dry cleaners. You people don't seriously think I wear it all the time do you?

Azure: Of course not.

From: **TribalGirl**

**I dare Dan to destroy all of Natalie's clothes AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES, I dare Nico diAngelo to drink 50 cans of Monster, and tie up all the other characters in a room with him while he's hyper, and I dare Josh to... Okay, never mind, the last time I read a Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel book was Halloween, so...  
This will probably never get selected.**

Azure: Well, news! It _did _get selected. So, have more faith in me. And yourself.

Natalie: Don't. You. Dare.

Dan: I must. For the viewers.

Azure: Wait, since when do you do things for the viewers?

Violet: May I take a guess?

Dan: Sure.

Violet: You just want to destroy Natalie's clothes.

Dan: Yes, though I'd prefer to do it without the consequences.

Azure: Yes, but what fun would that be.

Dan: Well, Natalie would pitch a hissy fit.

Violet: _[Turns to Azure]_ He has a good point.

Azure: Well, since I can't have her maim you...no consequences.

Natalie: WHAT!

Azure: You heard me.

Wilhelmina: Should I tie her up, Mistress?

Azure: Yes, tie her to the chair.

Natalie: You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?

Azure: Oh, we know all to well, you spoiled brat.

_[Natalie ignores Azure and continues her rant. In a few minutes, she is tied up.]_

Azure: All right, Wilhelmina. Use the chloroform. She is getting annoying.

Ian: And you don't have to live with her.

Azure: _[Sarcasm dripping] _My heart goes out to you, Kabra. _[Cell phone rings.]_

Marie: Bonjour, Azure! We just ate a large French lunch. It was good.

Azure: Marie, really? Is now, during the middle of the show the right time to scream French phrases into the phone?

Marie: But I just finished French class and I thought you'd like to know.

Azure: I didn't.

Marie: Sorry. Back soon. Don't hurt anyone yet. _[Phone clicks. Azure hangs up.]_

Azure: For those of you in the back row who can't see well, two things. One: Spend more money on tickets and get closer to the stage. That way, you'll be able to see the stage better. Two: I'm rolling my eyes. Big time.

Dan: _[Slight cough] _Um, can I get on with the destroying her clothes?

Azure: Oh, yes. Follow me, Freddy.

_[Azure and Dan stand in an elevator. Random elevator music plays. It has a slow, romantic feel.]_

Dan: You know, since the others aren't around, I can say this. You're actually very pretty when you're not being evil.

Azure: _[Blushing]_ Thank you. If I wasn't so flattered, I'd tase you right now. And since when do you find so many women attractive?

Dan: When you're fourteen, hormones start raging. And the suddenly-turning-sixteen thing isn't helping.

Azure: You have a point.

Dan: Just don't tell anyone I said that.

Azure: I won't tell the others, but you know the camera's rolling, right?

Dan: Sh-

Azure: Language!

Dan: I was going to say 'shoot.'

Azure: Just making sure.

Dan: To make up for it, don't let Natalie kill me. Please.

Azure: No promises. You know it may not be possible. Besides, Marie can heal you; you'll just hurt a lot when it's done.

Dan: Oh...but I still don't want the pain.

Azure: Again, no promises.

_[The bell dings]_

Azure: Well, here we are. _[The walk down a long, door-lined hallway. The second door on the left is purple and unadorned.]_

Dan: Is there any reason for giving us our own rooms? Or for putting guys' rooms on the right and girls' rooms on the left?

Azure: Separate rooms so you don't kill each other and don't have to share a room with someone you don't know. And the different-sides-of-the-hall thing is just me. I don't know why, I just did.

Dan: OK. Should I go in or you?

Azure: My, my. Aren't we a chivalrous one?

Dan: Chivalrous?

Azure: Knightly, polite, etc.

Dan: Why do you speak as if you're from fifteenth century England?

Azure: Why do you speak as if you're from twenty-first century America?

Dan: Because I...Oh...Does this have something to do with that light show thing?

Azure: Yes. Yes, it does.

Dan: OK. I'll go in. _[Dan walks into the room] _Whoa. That's a big closet.

Azure: Yes. And to make this quick, here's a map. I mean, match.

Dan: OK. A match. _[Dan strikes the match and drops it in the stone wardrobe]_ Not my first-choice method, but an effective one none the less.

Azure: Just wait a minute... _[The clothes ignite like a pyre, as if they've been soaked in gasoline]_

Dan: You soaked them in gasoline?

Azure: Yeah...Natalie didn't know, though. Why she was lugging her entire wardrobe when we captured her, I have no idea. Now, down a few floors and meet your fate.

_A few minutes later..._

Dan: And did you see that bonfire? It was amazing, and huge! I still can't believe you soaked her clothes in gasoline!

Natalie: YOU SOAKED MY CLOTHES IN GASOLINE?

Azure: Yep. _[Natalie lets out a furious shriek and starts attacking Dan. Dan is batting at her helplessly and throwing pleading looks at Azure. She just shrugs.]_

Azure: While they're tied up doing that...

**Clarification Number 1:** Only do dares for characters currently on the show or coming onto the next episode. At the current rate, I have received 23!

**Clarification Number 2**: If you don't vote on my poll, the tie will never be broken. And that would be bad. VERY BAD!

**Clarification Number 3**: I will be really irregular with updates and whatnot, so please don't hound, beg, etc. etc.

**Clarification Number 4**: I apologize if your Truths/dares etc. aren't in this episode. If that is the case, it is because you are in violation of the first clarification. Or, I'm running out of time.

**Clarification Number 5**: Submit your own ads...I'm running out of ideas.

**Clarification Number 6:** SUBMIT T&DS!

**Clarification Number 7**: By accepting the offer of being a co-host, you have agreed to let me role play you.

Violet: Thank you and good-bye, everybody! Azure will see you next time on...

**ROCK MY WORLD TRUTH AND DARE!**

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Arrival of the Immortal Maiden

_**Episode Three: A Warrior Awakens**_

**Please note that all the characters in this show are made up, except Azure (me), so all relations with these characters are fabricated. (Also, all outfits are available on , at and for Alice) (Except the geisha and male outfits) Oh, and Natalie's diary entry was not mine. **

**_{Text here}_ Symbols mean "dressed as"**

_[Text here] _**Symbols mean an action/stage direction/description**

Scathach: _**{Dressed as a teen Li'l Red Riding Hood}**_ You. You did this to me!

Azure: Yes. Yes, I did. You honestly don't think you'd dress up like that on your own, did you?

_[The camera zooms out. Everyone is dressed in costumes, including Azure and the staff.]_

Wilhelmina: _**{A Tavern Wench in pink} **__[Angrily] _You dressed me as a tavern Wench! You expect me to be happy?

Karen: _**{A Black and Pink Geisha} **_I don't know. I kind of like dressing up. It's fun.

Melanie: _**{A Gypsy Princess}**_Mi chiedo perché siamo vestiti. Non mi dispiace essere una zingara misteriosa, però.

Freddy:_** {Medieval Knight}**_ I'm with Melanie on this one. I like being a knight. _[Turns to Melanie] _Melanie, siamo in costume, perché questo è l'episodio speciale di Halloween.

Azure: _[In a knee-length black dress] _Hello once more. As Freddy just said, we are all dressed up because, if all goes as planned, this will be posted on October 31. Also, if you want, you can find my dress on as 'black sylph dress.' Nico, darling, would you mind telling the viewers who I am?

Nico: _**{Goth boy, not very different from real life}**_ _[Dismally] _This is Azure.

Azure: Aside from Scathatch, I think we all know that. I meant _who I am dressed as._

Nico: Oh. You are dressed as a nymph of the underworld.

Azure: Yes, specifically a dead sylph. Hence the dress name.

Amy: _**{Alice from **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**}**_ As much as it pains me, shouldn't we be moving on?

Azure: Oh, yes, thank you. Moving on...

From: **YouKnowMe**

**(Can I guest star? If so, Youknowme can be referred to as Kitty, and has thick wavy light brown hair. She wears silver oval wire-frame glasses over brown eyes. She is pale, and somewhat transparent, veins showing in most places. She is built small. Kitty is shy, but spazzier than Dan around friends. She keeps referring to the Kane Chronicles Bast. Followed by her muses, a long curly black haired faerie named Agatha, who has Monarch Butterfly wings, and a hyperactive dryad named Olivia with blonde hair and blue eyes. Olivia uses Old English (Thou, thy, thee.) and sometimes the others use it too.) *Is turning red and grinning creepily. Turning red because of- ah- A male twin who's about her age in the 39 clues*  
Amy. *poke* Thou shalt dangle thy brother over intensely hot lava.  
And thou, Dan. *nudge* Thou SHALT burn all thy ninja-related possessions. Then thou shalt scatter the ashes.  
Amy. *cough* Read the most embarrassing entry of your diary. Out loud, so EVERYONE can hear. THE WHOLE THING. OH-ER, if you don't have a diary, read -OUT LOUD- this- THING IAN KABRA WROTE. YEAH. *Shoves The Sword Thief into her hands open at a certain point* Read this from the paragraph about him shoving you away to-'allowing their lips to brush.'  
DANNNY MY MAN! Live 1 month with Jonah Wizard!**

Azure: Oh, yeah...Forgot to mention that only users can be guest stars. However, since I made a mistake, I have agreed to let Kitty co-host. Oh, and not to sound like a public service announcement, but please don't use your real name if you want to be called something. Or age, etc. But personal appearance is fine, because I bet that there are at least a billion or so brown-haired females, for example, in this world.

_[The Huntress glides offstage, her face hidden by her rich green robes.]_

Katrina: _**{Medieval Court Lady}**_ Now that we've gotten that over with, can I go back to the review room? They won't sort themselves, you know.

Penny: _**{Green and Brown Tavern wench}**_ I agree with Katrina. I was not made for the limelight. I must go back to my desk now.

Marie: _**{Blue Water Nixie} **_I need to go back to my supplies, too. Sorry to bail, sis, but I have a feeling this will be a very painful version of an episode. Just a hunch.

_[The three women walk off after that ominous comment, leaving Amy shivering in her seat.]_

Amy: Who turned down the heat?

Natalie: _**{A female pirate} **_Of course you're cold. We're all _[She motions to the three young women, purposely leaving out Azure]_ dressed in outfits barely getting past our thighs. Now, normally, I'd have no problem with that, but being forced to by some deranged lady doesn't do anything for my mood. _[She takes off a shoe and chucks it at Azure. Azure ducks, and it misses. Enraged, Natalie takes off the other shoe and throws it at Azure again. This time, it flies too far to the right.] _ARRGH!

Azure: Not to break up this beautiful little rant, but let's get back to the dares, now shall we?

Scathatch: NO! I refuse to do anything until I get some answers.

Azure: Do as they do. You're going to follow me for the day to get the swing of things. And now, I'm going to have to start teaching you all _before_ the show starts.

_[They ride the elevator again and go up thirty floors. The doors click open, and they go out onto a narrow walkway.]_

Dan: _**{A ninja, of course} **__[Leaning over the railing] _Whoa! This is cool!

Amy: Let's get this over with. _[Ties Dan up while he's staring, transfixed, at the lava below.]_ On a somewhat unrelated note, I wondered why the elevator was missing ten floors.

Azure: We considered making a glass elevator, but the insect floor creeps me out, so we decided against it.

Dan: This is awesome! I can just see it bubbling and boiling..._ [The rope gives a sudden jerk, but he doesn't notice] _It's like something off the National Geographic channel, only that doesn't put me to sleep!

Azure: Oh yeah. _[Walks out and hands him a bundle] _Here are your possessions.

Dan: _[Still in awe of the man-made volcano] _Wow... _[He accidentally drops the bundle] _AHH! NO! My ninja stuff! _[Wildly grabs for it, swinging back and forth]_

Azure: Dan! Don't – _[We hear a snap, and the rope breaks.] _Oh, great! _[Azure jumps off the side, catching Dan. She soars back up to the walkway]_

Amy: What the- What was that?

Azure: Not a word of this to anyone. Ever.

Amy: _[Weakly]_ Who'd believe me?

Azure: My point. _[They go back down.] _Oh, and you'll want this. _[Hands Amy a small brown-paper wrapped book]_

Amy: HEY! How'd you get a hold of this?

Azure: _[Smiles mysteriously] _It makes for some nice bedtime reading. I post-ited a passage I want you to read, okay?

Amy: No. Not OK. And only you could make post-it into a verb.

Azure: Well, we're back, so start reading.

Amy: _[Gulps] _Today we arrived in Paris, the city of love. I am excited about the clue hunt, but worried, too. Our competition is fierce.

First off, there's the Kabras: Ruthless, frightening, and driven. Natalie is a spoiled brat, and so is Ian, so I think we have a fair enough chance against them.

Then, there are the Holts. Mostly brawn, and not many brains between them all, but the father is a driven by a passion to prove himself.

Then we have the Starlings, probably our fiercest competition. They are really intelligent, so that is a problem. However, I remain optimistic.

Dan's getting suspicious, so I'll have to finish quickly. Secretly, I'm hoping that I'll run into Ian in one of those damsel-in-distress situations, and he'll prove that he really does have a heart.

Well, one can dream, can't she?

Ian:_** {Rich Medieval Lord}**_ I _do_ have a heart! And I am _not_ a brat!

Natalie: Yes, he does. He keeps it locked away in a very small, thermostat-controlled box that is always set at thirty degrees below zero. At least, it was until _you_ came along. _[Glares pointedly at Amy]_ But, it can't be helped. Ditto on the brat thing.

Azure: _[Coughs]_ OK, moving on...

Fan (girl) 1: What's with all the medieval costumes?

Fan (girl) 2: Yeah, I was wondering that myself!

Fan (boy) 3: It's Halloween, you airheads!

Fan 1: Yeah, we get that.

Fan 2: She means why medieval!

Fan 1: _[mutters under her breath] _Jerk.

Azure: So glad you asked! I'm going through a little medieval phase. Don't worry, it changes often. And now, a custom advertisement!

Go online to ...Which you are already on, since you're reading this.

But after reading this episode, visit OREOES555's profile scroll down to the very bottom, and read "Corpse in the Cockpit."

Thank you!

From: **Anonymous**

**For Amy:  
Truth-You seem to hate Ian, but do you really? Answer this with Dan listening and he may not wear earplugs.  
Dare-Sing Oh! By Girls Generation in front of ten million people including all of the clue hunting teams...and your friends.  
For Ian:  
Truth-Do you have any feelings for Amy? If so, from when?  
Dare-Be Natalie's servant for 24 hours.**

Azure: Sorry, people. I vetoed the singing dares. And I'd appreciate if you signed your dares with something more than "Anonymous" so I can give you credit.

Ian: Being her slave is any different from life _how_?

Natalie: Because you won't have opinions, you twit.

Amy: If you two are done-

Natalie: Shut up, peasant! _[Azure rolls her eyes] _Everything was fine until you came along. You aren't' the least bit fashionable or attractive, and yet, somehow, you stole my idiot brother's heart! He used to be cold and calculating. Now he spends five minutes wondering what you'd think of him if he did this, if he did that. _[Throughout the speech, Ian is turning redder and redder, but Natalie isn't anywhere near done] _You have become a sissy! You have fallen in love with some poor American girl, and you are _head over heels_. Face it Ian. You are a no-good _[Stamp]_, lily-livered _[stamp]_, love-struck _[stamp], _moony-eyed _[stamp] _puppy-dog!

Azure: Again, if you are done-

Natalie: _[On a roll]_ No, I am not done! I hate it on this god-forsaken show, and I am suffering! My clothes were all burnt, for crying out loud! And yet Ian is all happy because he gets a room across the hall from his love. And now, I have a pathetic, good-for-nothing brother who's hopelessly in- _[A piece of duct tape is placed over her mouth]_

Azure: _[Eyes blazing]_ You. Are. DONE. _[Everyone takes a step back.]_ Now, if we can move this along, Amy. Now. _[Takes out cell]_ Hi. Break after this, and SRU. Stat.

Amy: Okay...Umm, well...

Dan: We're listening.

Ian: Yes, love.

Dan: _Humph_.

Amy: Well, I don't hate him...And, I may have had feelings for him once, but now...

Dan and Ian: You have Evan.

Azure: _[Whispers] _A Vesper Spy.

Amy: What?

Azure: _[Innocently]_ Nothing.

Ian: Yes. No. Maybe. I'm not quite sure...

Azure: Yes, you do.

Ian: _[Growing red]_ There's something...Maybe not love, but something...

Azure: "Like being drawn into the center of a large enigma radiating a powerful aura..."

Ian: _[Blanching]_ How do you know about that?

Azure: You write poetry. Face it.

_[The whole cast starts to laugh, even Natalie from behind her gag]_

Azure: Next!

From: **Anonymous**

**Josh Newman: Josh, tell us, you do you like better, Virginia Dare or Scathach the Warrior Maid? You must answer this in front of them both, and they cannot be disarmed.**

Josh: Well...I'm not sure. I feel caught between the two...but more on the Scathach side. _[blushing slightly] _I mean, I meant to say something before...But Dee and Dare...

Scathach: Boy...If I wasn't so flattered I'd rip you limb from limb right now.

Azure: He writes poems, too.

From: **IHeartTheBoyWithTheBeard**

**Nice Story so far! Can I guest star?**

**Truth- For next chapter: Dan do you have any girlfriends?**

**Dare-I dare you to dress like a girl!**

**I guess this is kind of evil. I'll think of more stuff later.**

Azure: OK, so there's a list, going like this:

Next is Miss HeartTheBoy

Then Wolfy

After is IceHeart

Azure: OK, I think that's it. More to come, probably. Now, Dan...Go on with it!

Dan: Yeah, I do. She's pretty.

Natalie: _[Pales]_ You're bluffing.

Amy: No, actually, he isn't. She works at a video arcade at the mall. She has a nice French accent. She also speaks French, of course.

Dan: She's really beautiful...and she has a nice laugh...and she knows cheats and all that stuff about video games, and she loves ninjas.

Azure: A physical description, preferably more than "beautiful."

Dan: Well, she has kind of caramel blonde hair with bleached highlights from the sun. And her eyes are a deep grey-indigo color. She's about 5'1" and she's thin and light, and she looks good in anything.

Azure: Well...That's nice...

Dan: And her name is Brigitte...

Azure: That's pretty. Moving on...Since we're kind of pressed for time, and it takes a half an hour to get you into that costume, we're going to skip the other one...Sorry!

From: **Leafstar of Forestclan**

**Coolio! This is an interesting idea! IT was a little confusing, but that can be fixed. Like, specify actions.  
OK, So!  
I dare Josh to become your personal slave for a day, (cuz of his aura powers). Truth: Is there anything between you and the warrior maid? What about you and Virginia Dare?**

**Dan must break into Natalie's room and read a page of her diary. Truth: Natalie isn't your girlfriend, is she? Because you could do SO much better.  
Amy is going to go on a romantic dinner with Ian, and tell him her feelings. Likewise, he must do the same. Outfits!**

**Keep writing awesome things and you just might have a fan!**

Azure: Wow...Thank you. OK, Dan just said that Natalie wasn't his girlfriend so that's done...We're not changing clothes, so that's out...And I have 'aura powers' too, so that's done. We already did the Josh and Scathach thing...Apparently Scathach was just as clueless as we were. And Natalie already knows, so...here, just take it.

Dan: Thanks...I think...

Azure: Just read...I'm so paranoid right now.

Dan: Why?

Azure: Reading scary stories plus overactive imagination equals extreme paranoia. My ice machine is making me freak out.

Amy: I sympathize.

Dan: *Ahem* _[Puts on fake Natalie voice]_

Dear Diary,

I am _so _over this clue hunting rubbish. I haven't gone shopping in, like, _weeks_. I actually wore the same outfit twice last month. Ewww! What if someone had seen me?

Azure: Someone did see you.

Dan: I know finding the 39 clues is important, and, like, ultimate power sounds lovely and all, but a girl can only make so many sacrifices.

The pressure is getting to Ian as well. I think he has a crush on Amy Cahill. UGH! It's almost too foul to imagine.

How could he fancy some girl who dresses like a color-blind homeless person? Of course, now I'll be able to male Ian do whatever I want! He's afraid I'll hack his CliqueMe page again. I changed his interests to girls who stutter, girls in ratty t-shirts, girls whose names start with "A," and orphans, but not the cute kind. It was hilarious!

Ian: I was not in love with her. I am not in love with her!

Azure: Your face says otherwise.

Amy: So it _was_ you who did that!

Natalie: Of course.

Azure: We all know they are/were in love, so let's move on.

From: **Rwyf-Yn-y-** Oh, let us just say **Wolfy!**

**OMG, this is hilarious, thanks for using my Truths and Dares! So Nico's here huh? *Smiles evily* Hehehehehe...  
Nico: Dare: You and a female of your choice *coughcoughAmycoughcough* Have to dress like Gunther and Tinka from Shake It Up, then let others take pictures and post it everywhere they can think of.  
Truth: Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, tell us! If not...whatever  
Natalie: Dare: Dress like a hobo and let others take pictures and post it everywhere they can think of.  
Truth: Have you ever been rejected by a boy you asked out? If so, who? if not, you're weird.  
Amy: Dare: I dare you to go on international television and tell the world about the clue hunt, and what roles you and Dan played in it. Then let 5 people who saw it do what they want to ya'll. (Other People in Rock My World are not eligible to participate.)  
Truth: Did you ever have a crush on a TV star, or singer, or other famous person? If so, who? If not...cool.  
Ian: Dare: Sing Kiss the Girl by Chameleon Circuit to Amy, replacing the word Sophie (In the song) with Amy, then kiss her at the end, then let everyone else do what they will to you for that.  
Truth: Have you ever eaten public school food? If so, did you like it? If not...you're lucky.  
Ads: Are you bored of life? Wanna see what's out there? Ready to explore far into the future and past? Time to Call The Doctor! Just Call 555-55T-ARDIS and say the code on the bottom of the screen! Apply for a companion role, and he will contact you in 700, maybe 800. The code words are Rose, Donna, K9, Sarah Jane, Susan, Rory, Jack.  
Grillburger: Buck .99 get your burger perfection, right down to the pickles and the cheese selection...SHOVE IT IN YOUR MOUTH RIGHT AFTER WE BACON IT! Grill burger...  
Taco Johns: Once they get'cha then they got'cha! They keep you coming back for more! Taco Johns.  
These messages have been approved by the Blaidd Drwg Corporation, Vitex industries, and Satellite 5.  
This is getting really long, so I'm just gonna say, I love this story and I can't wait for the next chapter, and I would still love to be a co-host! Also, were these T&D's evil enough, or should I make them eviler? Cause I could. Anyway...bye!  
~Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg (AKA: Wolfy)**

Azure: No kidding it was long! Are those ads even real places? Oh, yeah, last words from our sponsors:

**Support Rachel's Challenge!**

**And, watch To The Sky by Owl City! Or other Owl City songs! **

**Now, back to our feature presentation!**

Dan: What's Rachel's Challenge?

Azure: Go look it up! We have a show to film! Rain Check on the dress-up. Remind me next time! No singing, sorry, but it wouldn't be fair. Not allowed to blow the clue hunt wide open, sorry. I asked ten, maybe twelve, different people, but no deal. Start now.

Ian: Yes, once. The Pizza was pretty good, actually. And why is everyone so obsessed with Amy and me?

Kitty: Because thou art our favorite pairing, young lord! Hiya, people!

Azure: Oh, hey! You got here! And...You're dressed as a butterfly-type thing...without wings...How did you know to dress up?

Kitty: I'm not dressed up.

Olivia: _[Knowledgably] _This is because thou art wearing tha's Bohemian colorful skirt _**{.com/imgres?q=long+Boho+Skirt&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=562&tbs=ic:color&tbm=isch&tbnid=vHlarUtFLRSBhM:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/boho-style-long-skirts/&docid=QzZ4ql6HxmaifM&imgurl=.com/media/largest_&w=896&h=896&ei=XwCiTpu7M9KBsgKE_-SUBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=104&vpy=217&dur=1516&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=116&ty=209&sig=103433638952879143589&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=152&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0}**_ as well as tha's flowy white blouse.

_**{.com/imgres?q=long+Boho+Shirt&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=562&tbs=ic:color&tbm=isch&tbnid=G_eWMYrGuGO-YM:&imgrefurl=.com/product/kirra-pacsun-teen-girls-tops-chiffon-long-sleeve-boho-shirt/271222876&docid=T6OfQ_NfUcVzeM&imgurl=.&w=164&h=175&ei=ugCiTq_iKdGfsQL37-TBBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=326&vpy=213&dur=860&hovh=140&hovw=131&tx=107&ty=96&sig=103433638952879143589&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0}**_

Azure: Sorry 'bout the long addresses...Yeah...

Kitty: So anyhow, glad to be here. Is my hair OK? I missed your stylist.

Azure: Yeah, it's fine...It's kind of arranged in a halo, with a braid. Your glasses are nice. But, you're kind of pale...

Kitty: Oh, don't worry. And Agatha did it for me... She's awesome.

Agatha: Thank you, young mistress.

Kitty: So, is Bast here?

Azure: No, why?

Kitty: I just thought she would be. Cuz, you know, Kane Chronicles...So, on with the dares!

Natalie: _[Indignant]_ No I have not! And I'm not weird! I just never asked a guy out.

Nico: Kind of...This one girl at camp. She's an Aphrodite girl.

Azure: Hey, random question. If I were to make a website, would you guys visit it?

Victims: No!

Audience: Yes!

Azure: Just wondering. Move on.

Amy: Not really...This book character, yeah...But you guys won't know about him.

Azure: I do that too!

Kitty: And, moving on...

From: **Violet911**

***claps in approval*  
Bravo, Azure! Bravo. You did well in role playing me! And if my character is still allowed in the show, you could continue role-playing me.  
Now for the truths:  
Dan - Must have been fun, destroying all Natalie's clothes. In my opinion, the only reason I liked her because she had dart guns. But now that's gone, she's nothing to me. Okay, if Natalie wasn't actually a spoiled brat, would you consider liking her? The least, be friends with her?  
Natalie - Sadly, it's a good thing all your clothes are gone. It's character build up, dear. Get used to it. Now, let's see . . . Ah! What type of man will you fall in love with? I don't care if you got from those cliché books and movies. I want to know.  
Nico - Seriously, you couldn't be any . . . cooler! I wish you were my brother (BROTHER, not husband; I consider any figure of death as a family member so I gesture to Anubis, as well). Anyway, were you honestly interested in death or things revolved around the subject, before you found out about your parentage?  
Amy - I had enough with you. On second thought, do you (often) have crushes on boys if they're good looking and smart? If yes, why do you switch so fast?*  
Ian - Are you easily jealous? *raises hands in the air* All I ask from you.  
Josh - How can you not catch the drift? You are clearly kidnapped by an awesome person.  
Dares: (I promise, no more singing!)  
Dan - Wear a toga and pretend to be any god you like. Doesn't matter if it's Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, etc.  
Natalie - Try to do famous hip-hop moves.  
Nico - Watch a Disney Princess Marathon, NON-STOP, with my baby sister. Be tied to a chair, if you try to squirm away. * ***

**Amy - Bake cookies. 10 different platters of them. Then, serve them to the captives and the hosts in a cosplay maid outfit.  
Ian - Dress as a lowly butler and help Amy in serving. I warn you, no harassing her or I will smite with my frying pan.  
Wow, that was a lot but worth to type.  
~Violet911 **

*** Reference to The Medusa Plot  
* * I apologize, Nico. I love you, but you're (hypothetically) my little brother. So it's my duty to mess with you.**

Azure: Oh, thank God! My first compliment from a co-host! YAY! Oh, and I can't kidnap your little sister, cuz' that would be child abuse, so he'll have to watch it on his own.

Dan: Friends, yes. Love, no. She wouldn't be spoiled, but she wouldn't be attractive, either.

Natalie: HEY!

Azure: Again, remind me of those dress-up ones for next show! Just re-do all these dares, to save time.

Ian: NO!

Amy: NO! Please don't!

Natalie: OK, one who's smart. And he'd have to be funny. And be able to take care of me. And love me for me. And who is kind of cute.

Nico: Thank you. I wouldn't mind having you as a sister if such terrible things didn't happen to all my sisters. Such as Hazel and Bianca, for instance. And, yes, sort of. I liked myth, and I thought Hades' job was cool.

Amy: Yes. If they are nice to me. Only reason I switched.

Wilhelmina: _[Walks on stage]_ Package from Reyna at Camp Jupiter.

Nico: Yes! A rescue party!

Azure: No. A jewel puppy lie detector. Apparently the two (gold and silver), had a puppy, and Reyna owes me.

Nico: You know Reyna?

Azure: Obviously. _[Rolls eyes]_ On with the festivities of torture!

Ian: No, I am not. _[Puppy growls] _Fine. Yes, sort of. But what's a dog going to do?

Azure: Iocale will bite you if you lie. With diamond teeth.

Ian: Nice puppy. _[Io growls more]_ Eep!

Azure: Io! Calm!

Iocale: Arff! Ruff! _[Wags tail happily, licking Azure's leg]_

Azure: _[Laughing]_ Good girl, good girl!

Kitty: Good girl- _[Io Growls]_ OK...Next!

From: **Ice Heart**

**Wow... Anyway taking time out of the break for not going to say which sport practice To review! :D  
First Dan, thanks for the compliment and try to find out my number... Now to the T&D! : D and this time... I will spare Ian because he created my favorite new quote: "Shoot to kill?"  
But I won't spare Amy, she deserves it... Two words as hint, Evan Tolliver  
So... Amy Hope Cahill, I dare you to wear the Cheerios cheerleading Outfit from Glee, cause it's embarrassing for a shy person cause of the Skirt  
And Nico ( if your still there) truth- Have you ever kissed a Girl?  
~Luna  
P.S. Can I co host?**

Dan: Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em.

Azure: _[Confused] _Wait...I'm not one of her friends...

Amy: Evan is cute and nice! Why is everyone so against him?

Ian: Like you have to ask.

Amy: Shut up, you.

Josh: Me-ow.

Amy: You too.

Nico: Yes...The said Aphrodite girl. I'm not quite sure if we're together or not. She starts to sing Deer in the Headlights when she thinks she's alone. I'm not sure if she's comparing us to the song.

Azure: I sing any Owl City song. Don't get your hopes up.

From: **ChristianBookNerd**

**Sorry I changed my pen name. I like this one better!  
OK.  
Josh: I dare you to freak all the other contestants out with your mad magic skills. Truth: Why in the world do you trust Dee?  
Natalie: I dare you to like the floor. :)  
Ian: I dare you to get back in the spider-filled box! Truth: Tell Amy how much you hate her boyfriend!  
Amy: Truth: So how are you and Evan doing?  
That's all!**

Azure: Do I seem rushed to you guys?

Cast: Sort of.

Azure: Oh. Sorry. I'll try and make these last few dares really slow and painful. _[A collective groan]_ Now, now, nobody likes a pessimist.

Amy: You are such a hypocrite.

Scathach: I agree, mortal.

Azure: Must we go through this again?

Amy: Please don't.

Azure: Scathach, dear, shouldn't you be able to sense one of your own?

Josh: Shouldn't we move on?

Azure: Oh, yeah. Freak them out, then.

_[Josh creates a swinging, solid-looking chandelier. He lets it fall. Natalie screams. Ian throws himself to push Amy out of the way. Just before it hits the ground, or a person, it vanishes.]_

Ian: Well.

Amy: That was completely unnecessary. I knew that was going to happen.

Scathach: Why? Are you special too?

Dan: Nah, she just has mad deduction skills.

Josh: I don't trust him. What are you talking about?

Azure: And here we reach our made-up spoiler and time paradox. Because I'm changing the series!

Josh: Wait. What?

Azure: See, Josh here was under a spell when he was trusting Dee. So there's that explanation. And on an unrelated note, Evan Tolliver is a Vesper spy.

Amy: Is not!

Azure: FF authors are allowed to take creative liberties. Deal with it.

Ian: Spider-filled box?

Azure: Aw, shoot. Is my lack of memory affecting the cast again?

Wilhelmina: Yes, Azure.

Ian: Oh, yeah. That. I said no more spiders!

Azure: And I said no promises. _[Ian climbs in the box.]_

Ian: OK, done.

Azure: Oh, no you don't. Answer the truth, and then you're staying in there for a while.

Ian: OK. Amy, I hate your boyfriend. He's a total stuck-up jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else.

Azure: Now isn't that ironic.

Amy: Well, you just go on sitting in that spider-filled box for all eternity, because I don't care. It's going fine. We've been dating for almost a year now, and everyone makes fun of us because we haven't kissed yet. I keep waiting, though. The opportunity will present itself.

Azure: Same problem, same solution. Carry on.

Natalie: Umm...I like the floor?

Azure: I'll let you off this time; because it isn't my fault people misspell so many words in edits. If it's this trivial of an error, I don't bother correcting it.

Kitty: Next!

Azure: No, let's break first.

**A five minute break for the audience to grab popcorn and refreshments ensues. **

Azure: OK, we're back.

From: **Sunny99**

**Umm, who to torture first? *thinking...*  
Amy, I have decided to give you TWO dares. First, you have to burn down a library. Don't ask why...I have reasons...Second; I want you to jump into a pit of anacondas. *cackles evilly*  
Ian, YOU must shave Amy bald (don't tell her that this is a dare, I suggest earplugs, so that she thinks he did it just because) and then stay ten minutes after to suffer the aftermath. Truth-do you dream about Amy? (Nothing dirty, promise.)  
Dan, (he is coming, right?) Um, can't really think of anything for you. I give you cake, just so that maybe Amy is jealous...  
Here are the lie detector, cake, and the hissing crate full of hungry anacondas. This should be fun!**

Amy: Snakes...It's always snakes...

Dan: I'm backing away slowly...Very slowly...

Amy: Here goes everything. _[Jumps in]_

Azure: It's supposed to be 'nothing.'

Amy: But this isn't 'nothing.'

Azure: If you insist.

Josh: Snakes...

Azure: So leave, if you're terrified! Oh, good lord. There are far too many lily-livered, no-good, critical males in this world. Curse you (_Insert annoying male's name here_)!

Scathach: Well...That was odd.

Azure: I completely agree, and I was the one who said it.

Ian: Since she knows, I can't do it, right?

Azure: Yes. I should probably read these in advance. Just answer your truth, then.

Ian: Yes. I dream about her. Mostly nightmares about what happened that day, but dreams none-the-less.

Io: Grrrr...

Ian: I didn't technically lie!

Io: GRRR! _[runs for his hand]_

Ian: FINE! Other dreams too! Other dreams too! Get this crazy dog to stop chasing me!

Azure: Iocale! Duis persequendae vos mos adepto a puero tractat!

Ian: So...You know Latin, your camera-boy knows Italian...What is with you people?

Azure: We're all at least trilingual. It helps a lot. I know Latin, Greek, Egyptian, French, and other languages.

Dan: Really?

Azure: Sort of. Here's your cake.

Dan: Lemon? Really?

Azure: It's good, trust me.

Dan: Fine.

Amy: Dan, why does everyone hate me?

Dan: They don't hate you.

Azure: We hate Evan Tolliver. Now go burn down a library. _[Amy leaves]_

From: **OREOES555**

**Ian I dare you to spar with Nico (no powers Dead Head) with a sword.  
Josh, Nico I dare you to explain to the 39 clues people about Greek gods/magic and not try to cover it up with the mist afterwards  
Dead Head refers to Nico's parentage BTW.  
See ya,  
OREOES555  
PS: When does the Kane Chronicles come in? What about Sophie, Percy, or Sadie?**

Azure: I briefed them on the whole 39 Clues thing, so now...Take it away boys!

Josh: Well, everyone has an aura. It's kind of like an energy meter telling you how much you have left, and allowing you to perform amazing feats. An elder just has to awaken you. You are each dormant, minus Nico, and if you were to be awakened, you could do things like the chandelier trick.

Nico: On another note... _[Clears throat]_ The Greek gods are real. They migrate across the world, and now live in the US. Moreover, I have reason to believe that all the children in the Cahills are descendants of demigods.

Amy: Wait...What?

Ian: You expect us to believe this crap?

Nico: Yes, because it's true.

Amy: But...those are all myths.

Azure: Then in that way of thinking, I shouldn't be here.

Nico: Yes, Milady. _[Turns to Amy] _She is correct. You are not all descended from an Olympian, but...oh, there's no explanation. The point is, all of you are related to divinity; all children from Olivia. Lucians are descendants of Apate, a male spirit of fraud, deceit, etc. She was forced to protect them from the Vespers, an organization led by a daughter or son of Hecate, carrying on their mother's vengeance. Hecate founded the Vespers because she was jealous of all godly attention Olivia was getting. Oh, interruption. Azure is Lady Asteria, immortal titaness of the falling stars, daughter of Ceous and Pheobe. _[He kneels in front of her.]_ While she is here, none of us can be killed.

Amy: Does that mean that Marie is actually Leto?

Azure: No. She's just from a fling my mother had with Asclepius. She somehow was born on the same day. She then became apprenticed to Aceso, and later Aegle. So she is the divine healer. She could probably save the world, if it would stay saved for more than a few minutes.

Amy: Ok. Go on with the other part...

Nico: Janus are descendants of a son of Calliope and Apollo. I'm not quite sure of his name, but he had a child with Olivia as well. Tomas are children of Cratos, the minor god of strength and power. Ekaterina are descendants of Athena. This is different, because Katherine was given to Olivia. We're not exactly sure if Katherine was a goddess or a demigoddess, because we can't find her father. And, well...Madrigals were her crowning achievement. She managed to catch the attention of Hades himself. So...I guess I'm your uncle.

Amy: I believe you. It all makes a certain kind of sense.

Ian: I don't. At all.

Azure: Believe it. And, we aren't exactly sure on that subject, so you might not be related to the gods at all. But I will awaken you if you wish.

Josh: NO! Not now. Later, when they are more prepared.

Kitty: He has a point. A good one, too.

Azure: _[Sigh]_ If you insist. OK, you know the spiel: Read, review, send T&Ds, etc.

Kitty: The next two victims on RMW will be Percy Jackson and Sadie Kane!

Azure: As we end the show, Ian and Nico will be having their sword fight, so...

Kitty: Thanks for watching ROCK MY WORLD!

Ian: Here we go... _[The boys start to spar]_

Nico: This will be easy.

Azure: See you next time on...

**ROCK MY WORLD: TRUTH AND DARE!**

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. The Return of Your Favorite Author!

_**Episode Four: Return of Your Favorite Author!**_

**Please note that all the characters in this show are made up, except Azure (me), so all relations with these characters are fabricated. **

**Oh, and I also don't own any of them.**

Azure: Hi! I am _sooooo_ sorry I was gone for months. It was easier to write one-shots, though, when I was so busy.

Dan: Nobody cares.

Azure: I have fans, you know. They like me.

Dan: No, they are like you. They enjoy seeing innocent, awesome people tortured like dogs.

Azure: EXCUSE ME! I'll have you know I treat my dogs much better than I treat you.

Dan: _[Face-palm] _You are sick.

Azure: Nah, just a little crazy. But sanity is no fun.

Sadie: What the h- Where am I?

Carter: _[Rubs his head]_ We're in some kind of fancy hotel I think.

Sadie: Did Amos forget to tell us about something?

Azure: No, Amos has no idea where you are.

Percy: Where am I?

Azure: I swore I'd prep you all before the episode... _[Shakes her head] _Oh, well. You're in my lair in a confidential city in a confidential area in a confidential country on the planet I lovingly call "Terra."

Percy: You mean earth?

Azure: Yeah, sure. I call it Terra.

Sadie: You're quite strange.

Azure: I know. I get that a lot. But strange is fun. Also, you're on...ROCK MY WORLD: TRUTH AND DARE!

Carter: Don't you mean 'Truth or Dare?'

Nico: You wish.

Percy: Nico, what are you doing here.

Nico: That b-

Azure: Language, child!

Nico: I was going to say "Bloody, evil goddess." But anyway, she kidnapped us.

Percy: Back up...Goddess? Kidnapping?

Azure: You know, I'm losing track of all the people we have here. Let's list them off! _[Camera pans to each on as they are named.]_

Percy from Camp Half-Blood

Nico from Camp Half-Blood

Amy and Dan from Boston

Natalie and Ian from London

Josh from...Somewhere in the world

Scathach from...Ireland, I think. Or Scotland.

Carter and Sadie from...I'll say Egypt, even though that's technically incorrect.

Azure: I think that's it. Nobody correct me if I forgot someone. OK, fans correct me. No stars.

Scathach: So we're stars now?

Azure: Now, since our co-host is late, let's start our first T&D!

From: **OREOS5555**

**Awesome chapter! Thanks for advertising! **

**Ian- truth- Are you still afraid of the madrigals? If so why? Truth- Do you hate your mother after all she's done?  
Percy- Dare- I'm feeling especially evil today. I dare you to prank call Athena.  
Truth- What was Athena's reaction when she found out that you and Annabeth are dating?**

Percy: What am I supposed to do?

Azure: Answer the question. I thought that was obvious. And then do your dare.

Percy: Isn't it one or the other?

Amy: No, she's too deranged to stick to normal Truth or Dare. She has to do both.

Percy: Who are you?

Azure: Weren't you watching introductions? Never mind, move on. Ian, demonstrate.

Ian: No, I'm not afraid of Madrigals. _[Iocale growls] _Well, ok, yes, I am, kind of. They did do all those horrible things to the members of my branch.

Sadie: What in Isis's name is that thing? _[Io turns to Sadie and glares]_

Azure: That's Io, my pet dog. She's from a different mythology from yours. Anyway, she has teeth of diamond, long story on that one, and she'll bite you if you lie.

Ian: Two truths? Do you guys hate me or something?

Fan girl: Kind of...

Ian: Why?

Fan girl: Because you frickin' trampled Amy's heart!

Arthur Kirkland: And you're a bloody wanker! Evil git! Giving England a bad name!

Fan girl: Hey, England, I didn't know you read 39 clues!

Arthur Kirkland: I...um... _[Blushes] _I'm going to be leaving now. _[Walks off]_

Azure: I'm sorry, UpForRent got me hooked on Hetalia, so I just had to make the reference. But also, we hate you because you made Amy turn to Evan. If you had just stopped your mother, not letting her through the gate-

Natalie: _IAN! _You what?

Amy: Your mother...

Natalie: Was that the intruder when you were going to visit Amy?

Azure: Yes, it was. And then he couldn't face Amy after he let his mother go, so he cancelled his dinner plans. And Amy cried, and Nellie was all like "You're too good for him. Go call some other boy." So she called Evan and they got together. Done!

Amy: That was why you didn't come? IAN!

Azure: Just answer the question, you can tear him to pieces later.

Ian: Yes, I hate her. But I miss her. I wish...I wish she was a better mother. I don't deserve this, Natalie doesn't deserve this, Amy and Dan don't deserve this, evil as Dan is...

Dan: Oh, _I_'m evil?

Ian: Yes.

Azure: Break it up. Percy's turn.

Percy: So I answer the question first, then do the dare?

Azure: Right.

Percy: I remember she screamed at me when Annabeth left the room, but before she was all, "Oh, I'm so happy for you, sweetie." And she grabbed my by my collar and said that if I ever hurt her daughter, or thought "unseemly things" about her, I would burn in Hades forever.

Azure: Wow...Sounds like my friend's single mom...

Percy: Now can I prank call her?

Azure: You actually want to?

Percy: Heck yeah! It'll be flippin' awesome! I have the perfect idea!

Azure: If you say so...

Percy: Are we doing it by IM?

Azure: Yeah, sure.

Percy: Ok, hold on a second. _[Rushes off. A few seconds later, pops head back on screen] _Where do you keep costumes?

Azure: Melanie is in charge of fashion. What do you want?

Percy: Can you dress me like a doctor?

Azure: O-kay...Melanie, s'il te plait habiller Percy comme Hatori du Fruits Basket.

Melanie: Oui, Madame.

Amy: Wait...she knows French too?

Azure: Yeah, she learned recently. Now I won't have to look Italian up in the books.

Percy: OK. Who's Hatori?

Azure: He's a doctor in manga. Read Fruits Basket to figure it out. And now a short break.

**Hetalia...**

**What in the world could that be?**

**Only one of the funniest, most awesome animes ever! **

**By the way, it's supposedly for sixteen and up, but mature thirteen-year-olds can read it, I think.**

Percy: Wow, I look really different. Erm, this hair dye isn't permanent is it?

Azure: Nothing is ever permanent, Percy.

Percy: Morbid, much? Anyway... _[Tosses a drachma in the fountain] _Athena, Mount Olympus. _[Everyone moves out of the way.]_

Athena: What is it? Who are you?

Percy: I am Doctor...Hatori. From King of Prussia Hospital...in Pennsylvania, head of the Greek ward. Your daughter Annabeth checked in for a pregnancy test, and came out positive. She asked me to IM you and give you the news.

Athena: She's what?

Percy: She's pregnant.

Athena: Oh-oh, my. _[Sits down]_ Who is the father?

Percy: A man named _[checks clipboard] _Perseus Jackson.

Athena: Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure to kill Percy next time I see him.

_[Marie walks in, whispers in Percy's ear. Percy is shaking, afraid.] _

Athena: What did your nurse say?

Percy: There w-was a mistake. She isn't p-pregnant. S-sorry to waste your t-time! _[Waves hand through the message]_ That went downhill rather quickly...

Azure: What did Marie really say?

Percy: To tell you the Guest host had arrived. She'll be down in ten minutes, hopefully.

Azure: Why'd she tell you?

Percy: I was dressed as a doctor, she naturally looks like she's dressed like a nurse, and we're technically related through my mom – long story on that – so she felt like she had to rescue me since it seemed like I was about to be murdered on the spot for telling that to Athena, and then murdered again for getting her daughter pregnant.

Nico: Wait, Annabeth is seriously pregnant?

Percy: NO! That's just what I told Athena.

Azure: Does that mean I'm related to you?

Percy: Nah, through her dad's side.

Azure: That's a relief. I have a general rule: only torture brothers and sisters of those related to you. Now let's hurry. We're on Dare number two and page 3. This is bad, I believe.

From: **Cookie Van S**

**So laughing at 9:26 am in the morning is considered crazy right? Cause I just got weird looks from my teachers and friends adding the decorations for Halloween. so Amy if you wondering why we are all against Evan... ask Ian, he's been fighting with Tolliver at the Comm. centers A lot. A lot meaning A LOT so... T &D time?  
Dan- throw all of your Ninja stuff in to a Volcano...*  
Amy and Ian- Dare you to dance to the song captain Jack sparrow and Angelica danced to on the Queen Anne's Revenge. ( the song is from Pirates of the Caribbean 4 soundtrack, name of sing Angelica)  
Nico- hey! How's your sister Hazel doing? That's not the question now... Um truth, do you prefer Hazel or Bianca? Or both as they are you sister... One dead and one used to be dead...  
I'm DONE! Now time for me to get into my Costume as Hazel! JK JK i'll do that in the evening**

Azure: Wait, you were reading this during school? Unless you people have free time, that is not advised, for the sake of...oh, I sound like a ninety-year-old crotchety lady. Just don't get detentions if you do read it.

Natalie: What Cookie means to say, Amy, is that my dear brother is _jealous._

Azure: That was established day one, Natalie. On with the dares!

Dan: Wait...all my ninja related possessions were incinerated already...

Azure: More importantly...you used the asterisk incorrectly! _[Screams can be heard in the background] _OK, kidding, but now we're confused about that dare. Hey, Dan, why aren't you screaming and crying about your ninja stuff being gone?

Dan: I don't know. Maybe suddenly being sixteen has made me more mature than I was a few months ago when I was fourteen.

Amy: It doesn't work that way, Dan.

Natalie: More importantly, the chances of Daniel maturing are less than zero at the moment.

Dan: Hey look! Natalie knows about negative numbers!

Natalie: I rest my case.

Azure: That fact was also established day one, Natalie. OK, so, Amy and Ian dance now.

Amy: W-what? How am I supposed to do that without knowing the dance?

Azure: By mimicking the trusting YouTube video, of course! _[Screen rolls down and music begins to play] _You folks better turn on the song, cuz I'm not writing the lyrics out. I'll describe what _I _think is going on.

_[Ian attempts to mimic Jack Sparrow as he tries to seduce Angelica. Amy blushes profusely and turns away as Angelica spurns Jack. He pours her a drink...sort of...They talk a bit more and the music starts._

_Ian places his arms around Amy as her blush deepens. They move around, swaying, as Amy refuses to put up with his attempts to win her over.]_

Azure: Strange how this is actually playing out a bit like the movie. I don't know how he ended up with the drink.

_[The music hits a dramatic bit and Ian drops Amy and catches her...or at least he tried to. But Amy hit the floor as Angelica was asking Jack if she could trust him. Very bad omen._

_She stands quickly, and he lowers her down as Angelica is held. He leans in, and Amy is trying very hard not to smack him as she plays with his necklace.]_

Azure: I swear he didn't have that on when the show started...

_[He jerks back quickly as Angelica says, "Water from the fountain of youth."]_

Azure: I really can't tell what's going on anymore, so let's stop there.

Amy: Thank god...It looked like she tackled him...

Ian: Would that be so bad, love?

Amy: Back off, Ian, I'm dating Evan.

Ian: But Evan's not here...

Azure: That's it; I'm locking your doors the second you guys go back to your rooms. No girls in boys' room and vice versa. I do not want you doing...things...to Amy! Bad Ian! Nico, answer your question.

Nico: Neither...Both...I don't know. How do you choose between someone you loved and lost and someone you found and now love?

Azure: Wow...that was oddly...profound. Oh, look! It's our guest host, _, a.k.a. IHeartTheBoyWithTheBread!

Heart: Hey! _[__Her hair is tied in a really loose ponytail slightly off center to the right. She has a light yellow head band to keep the loose strands back. A white raglan tee-shirt with dark green sleeves and a gold mockingjay pin on top is, and jean shorts with the hem painted with flames on the bottom. Her shoes are just green flip-flops (or are lace-less sneakers more your style?)__]_

From: **Dream's Penumbra **

Dan: What's a penumbra?

Azure: Shut up! Let the dares roll.

**Is Carter coming too? If so, here's a dare for him...let's hear all the conversations with Horus, yes, the ones inside your head. Volume MAX, please!  
Sadie...go onto and read all the Sanubis fics. Azure, please activate the webcam on the laptop she's using so we can see her expression live.  
Percy...I want to torture you but I don't know what to say...go to Central Park and announce, with a megaphone, that you've forever parted with blue. You're going straight for PINK!  
Awesome, Azure. Hilarious.**

Carter: Oh, hey. We finally get mentioned!

Sadie: Judging from the precedents, I don't think that's a good thing, Carter. By the way, what the heck is Sanubis?

Heart: Oh, fanfic authors do this thing where we squash together two names to create a pairing name. Like...Percabeth, or Amian, or Evamy. I'm not sure if the last one's real, but it's cool.

Amy: I have two shippings?

Azure: Oh, no, you have tons. You can find yourself paired with Ian, Hamilton, Evan, Ned and/or Ted, and Jake. Oh, and Kurt, though not very many people like Kurt.

Amy: Kurt...? Oh, I remember him.

Dan: Oh, ninja. Here we go.

Azure: Oh...Ninja?

Dan: Well...yeah...I mean, most people say "Oh, God," but I'm not really religious, so I use ninjas, since they're awesome.

Azure: Alright then. Sadie, to the computer!

_**+++100-some fanfics later+++**_

Sadie: _[blushing beet red] _People actually think about Anubis and I doing that kind of thing? Even we don't think about doing that kind of thing! _[Io stays silent]_

Azure: Wow. You two are cleaner than I assumed. And they _are _rated M for a reason. Carter, since we don't have time for your dare, just give us an excerpt of a conversation.

Carter: The gist of it is that we were arguing about whether it was worth it to do something for Zia and he said...he said all I thought about was... _[blushes deeply]_

Azure: OK, we get the idea. Dang, when did I develop a conscience?

Marie: _[pops head in]_ I mail ordered one for you the other day.

Heart: Wait...you can _do _that?

Azure: Apparently. Lord, Marie, send it back! I can't have conscience on a show like this.

Marie: I'll keep it in a box on floor 237.

Percy: This is a very tall building.

Azure: Let's black out so nobody figures out where we're operating as we travel to Central Park. Commercial break time!

**Send me your story titles and I shall advertise them for you! **

**Any fandom acceptable, rated T or under.**

**PM me for details!**

**(Brought to you by: AAA – Azure Advertising Association)**

Azure: And here we are, standing on an incredibly large platform in the middle of Central Park!

Bystander (boy) 1: Wait, is this some kind of TV show? _[Jiggles Camera]_

Freddy: I would appreciate if you didn't do that...

Bystander (girl) 2: Of course it is! Can't you tell? I mean, they have some mildly attractive female host, who's talking to a camera, and a Percy-Jackson look-alike on screen. Plus, they have a totally hot-but-nerdy camera guy. Duh! _[Walks off with friend]_

Azure: Cue the sweat drop...

Percy: But I am Percy Jackson...

Azure: Forget them. There are a few in every species. Here's the microphone.

Percy: She said megaphone, not microphone.

Azure: True, but speakers go farther. Say it!

Percy: Ahem. I, Percy Jackson, would just like to say that I have forever parted with the color blue. I have decided pink is much better for me.

Fan-girl: It's Percy Jackson! AHHHH! _[A tidal wave of excited fan-girls and their friends rush towards Percy and Azure]_

Collective Group of Fans: Oh my Gods! It's Percy! *Squeal~!*

Azure: And now's when we take our leave...Just black out, we'll add in a commercial from some other channel.

**The bunny wants to rule the world. Hide your carrots because he's coming...**

**To DVD on December Second! Seven full hours of the Energizer Bunny taking over everything that runs on batteries!**

**And he just keeps going...and going...and going...**

Azure: That wasn't the reaction I expected...They didn't even care about the pink...But anyway, we're back at the studio with a very bedraggled Percy covered in lipstick stains.

Percy: Gods, I hope Annabeth doesn't get wind of this.

Azure: She won't. She's smart. With any clue, she might figure out where you are. So she won't. Until she comes here...

Heart: Azure, you're acting more than a little creepy...But anyway, onto the next dare!

From: **addicted2reading9**

**Hi! I don't know if I should be evil or not... I think I'll pity you. Okay then...  
Truths:  
Sadie- If you had a choice, would you choose Anubis or Walt? I know I said I wasn't going to be evil, but this isn't evil for me...  
Percy- How do you feel being one of the only people who is actually your real age, you know, not having to become 16, since you already are...  
Dares:  
Dan- You're awesome, so I'm going to give you a dare you'll like... Azure can't really get back at me, not unless she puts me in the show... But she'd have to consult me first. Anyways...Dan, I dare you to dress up in a ninja costume and do random things with a samurai sword! Just...try not to kill anyone, okay? Oh, and just because I said not to kill anyone doesn't mean you can't harm any one...*insert evil grin here*  
Nico- Hmm, I'm not sure what to do for you, so...I'll just pick something random. I dare you to try and shadow travel out of there...Azure, don't do anything to stop him, okay? That is, if you don't already have safety precautions. If you do, well...*shrugs*  
Okay, that's it for now! Please bring in some more people from Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, okay? I'll be back...**

Sadie: What kind of question is that? Come on, people. Really? Haven't you better things to do?

Azure: Sadie. Answer the question. But seriously, what kind of question is that? Haven't you read the latest book, _Serpent's Shadow_?

Sadie: Well, you obviously don't know this, though you people know a bloody weird amount of things about my life, but Walt and Anubis are now the same person. So I don't have to choose.

Azure: You know, since this chapter is starting to seem long and we're barely half-way done, I'm just going to let that slide. Percy, your turn.

Percy: Weird, and yet also normal.

Scathach: In case anyone cared, I feel weird being sixteen again, since I'm thousands of years old.

Azure: We don't, really, I don't think. And I won't kill you, or try to exact my revenge, because this will be awesome! Wilhelmina, could you grab a samurai sword and ninja suit and show Dan where to change? _[Dan walks of, grinning evilly]_ Nico, you can try, and I'll even take down half the safety precautions, the nastier ones. But I warn you... _[Io growls]_

Nico: Aw, what the heck. Worth a shot. _[Attempts shadow travel and vanishes.]_

Azure: You know what to do, Io. _[The dog races off.]_ Until she gets back with Nico, we'll...talk.

Heart: About what?

Azure: Oh, anything...Oh, hey, Dan's back.

Dan: Oh yeah! Katana!

Azure: Before anyone says anything, a katana goes more with the outfit than a samurai sword. So, carry on.

Dan: Oh yeah! _[Swings sword around dramatically. The sword flies out of his grasp and strikes Percy in the cheek]_

Percy: Ow. That hurt!

Azure: No, really? I thought it would feel like Annabeth lightly kissing your cheek. Of course it hurt! It's a bloody sword! Now hurry up and jump in the fountain. We can have you bleeding all over my beautiful French floors. You're cleaning this up after the show. _[Nico is dragged back by Io. She drops the boy at Azure's feet. He has a deep gash in his leg where Io bit through his skin. He is incredibly bedraggled and unconscious]_

Amy: Oh, my God! Is he dead?

Azure: Nah. Marie! He needs some serious medical help.

Marie: _[Walking in]_ What did you do this time? _[Sighs, looks down and sees him]_ Oh, my stars, Azure! It looks like he's been through World War II!

Nico: OWWW! And it feels like it, too. Ah! Ah! Ah! _[Continues to scream as Marie picks him up and carries him to the infirmary]_

Percy: If anything happens to him, Zeus so help me, I'll...

Azure: Relax. The pain is temporary. The wounds are too. He won't even have a scar when she's finished. Next dare!

From: **UpForRent**

**This 'show' is hilarious! Now, you want to me to be part of it! No seriously, I want to be part of it...  
Anyway, if I had to choose a truth, it would be for Natalie...  
Um, if you weren't rich, would you still be mean to Dan and Amy? I mean seriously, they're seriously awesome people, even though Dan dresses up like a ninja and Amy's shy... But, I would dress up like Alfred (Hetalia reference) every day of my life 'cause he's awesome and I'm shy too, okay I'm getting off topic!  
Dare- For NATALIE- Wear 'peasants' clothes! Lol, not evil, but you know, I know you would hate it! ;D!  
Oh yeah, PASTA!  
HETALIA IS THE MOST AWESOME ANIME SERIES EVER!**

Azure: I agree! You are the reason I love Hetalia...That's somewhere between good and bad. Oh, list for guest hosts!

Up next, we have: _**Wolfy, **_then_**Cookie Van S,**_ then_** UpForRent, **_and _**Bellaangelz**_

Azure: Now, Natalie, answer.

Natalie: I'm not very good with theoretical thinking...

Azure: All thinking is theoretical. Nothing about anything is certain.

Natalie: _[Glares]_ You know what I mean, bi-

Azure: Natalie. Just. Don't. Go there.

Natalie: _[Still thoroughly annoyed]_ Fine. I have no idea. But it isn't just riches that separate us.

Azure: Now go change. _[Natalie returns in Arizona jeans and a top from Justice for girls]_ Better. Now stay like that for the rest of the show. _[Natalie just glares]_

Heart: Next up, from **UpForRent!**

**Lol, I totally forgot to add this to my last message, but it's a dare for Daniel. I'll be cruel, just not evil.  
Dare- I know you guys are sick of singing, but I want you to sing 'My Immortal' By Evanescence. I don't care how well you sing, I just want to see how bad you can screw it up. Lol, I am cruel... But, if it was Arthur (Another Hetalia reference) I would do the worst things possible... Mwahahahahahaha!  
Quote of the Day:  
PASTA! Italy from Hetalia...**

Azure: I already vetoed the singing dares! No more!

Arthur Kirkland: I feel quite annoyed. I see you are in the league with Alfred.

Azure: Go away, Arthur. Actually, no, stay. I need a favor after the show. I lose things easily, so I need Gilbert's number again...

Arthur: Are you that Greek girl he's been talking about? He lost your number too.

Azure: Just tell him to meet me at...Ludwig's place. Feliciano will be willing to make dinner. It'll work out, watch.

Arthur: If you say so. I'll be going, then.

Azure: Thank you, England, dear. _[Arthur rolls his eyes]_ Now, I believe we have more.

Heart: Bring on the dares!

From: **UpForRent**

**You know what, I feel bored, so I'm going to post another dare on here, as if it's going to be chosen. I am obsessive over Hetalia (if you didn't notice by my last two reviews), so this will be Hetalia-related. I want EVERYONE to do Episode 12 of Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 1. Yes, I am making it specific! This episode will just be torture if you know what I mean... Do you mind if I choose the cast? I'll give an idea, but that can be your decision:  
England/Arthur: Ian Kabra (It gives me pain to do this, since Artie is my fav character)  
France/Francis: PERCY JACKSON! Lol, what now?  
Germany/Ludwig: Dan Cahill (Yes, you get to boss around her older sister, and make fun of Ian)  
Japan/Kiku: Natalie Kabra (WARNING: Beware of hugging)  
Italy/Feliciano: Amy Cahill (WARNING: Beware to be outgoing)  
Lol, I think that's everyone in the episode.  
Oh, if you're going to do this dare, I'm guest-host. Seriously, I want to be co-host..  
Quote of the Day:  
PASTA! Italy from Hetalia, Episode 1**

Azure: Oh, this'll be fun! Let me go find a script.

Heart: I'll help. This sounds interesting.

_**+++5 boxes of random stuff later+++**_

Heart: You have a monkey back there? What the heck!

Azure: Yeah, but apparently I have no script. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, though. Choose a segment or two from the manga that you want done, and I'll do those instead. Sorry again!

Heart: Dang...from what you told me, it'd be funny.

Azure: Yeah, it would. But I thought that episode only had France trying to convince England to marry him.

Heart: Hmmm...I don't know.

Azure: Next!

From: **Bellaangelz**

**Hey. This probably won't get picked but it was worth a shot. First off I love this! It's really good. I love all of the dares but they need to be eviler (not sure it's a word) ok  
Amy-dare- you must burn your favorite book  
Dan-dare-you must kiss Natalie for an hour. Then ask her out.  
Natalie-truth-if you say yes than why. If you say no than Dan gets to trap you in the insect room.  
Ian-dare-the same as Dan's dare  
Amy-truth-same as Natalie's.  
Nico-dare-you must kiss Natalie and Amy each for 30 minutes.  
Nico, Natalie, Amy-truth-what did you think about the kiss?  
Note: all characters answering any truths must be strapped down to a truth chair.  
Again, awesome job on this. I love it and keep up the good work.  
If possible can I co-host?  
And again I love this and you're the best.**

Azure: OK, I try to use every dare I receive that pertains to the set group of characters on the show. So don't start off with "This probably won't be picked, but..." Also, I'll figure out the details for episode co-hosts once I start that episode.

Dan: I refuse! I flat out refuse! What if Brigitte is watching this? I can't ask Natalie out!

Azure: Which makes this all the more delicious.

Heart: Ask! And kiss!

Azure: No hour long thingy, though. That takes too long. Try...ten minutes.

Dan: Oh, ninjas. _[He pales, closes his eyes, and touches his lips to Natalie's.] _

Azure: Really?

Heart: You, know, that technically is kissing...

Azure: _[Sighs] _I'll let it pass.

Heart: That wasn't what I meant.

Ian: May as well get this over with, love.

Amy: Why are you smiling?

Azure: As if you don't know. _[Ian presses his lips to Amy's and pushes her against the wall.]_ My, a little rough for a gentleman, hmm?

Heart: What ever gave you the impression he was a gentleman? _[Amy twines her fingers through his hair.]_ Looks like our little nerd girl is enjoying herself. What would Evan think, hmm? _[Amy freezes and pulls her hands out of Ian's hair. Hands on his chest, she pushes him away.]_

Amy: No! I'm dating Evan! Stop it!

Ian: I suppose this would be a bad time to ask you out.

Amy: Like he-

Azure: Censorship is a virtue, child.

Amy: -it would be! What's your problem?

Azure: Would you like a bulleted, alphabetized list? We have a two part one, physical and psychological.

Dan: I don't want to ask you out...but I have to...Wait a sec, no I don't! I can just refuse.

Azure: The pain you will be in will last a while, and be so immense you'll wish you had.

Dan: Bring it.

Azure: If you insist. _[Light shoots from her fingertips, arching into Dan's body. Dan screams.] _I warned you.

Amy: Monster! _[Runs to Dan's side.]_ Stop it! Stop it!

Marie: Azure! That is enough! _[Instantly, the light ceases]_ You've crossed the line for your "entertainment," sister. This is not how life should work. You are going to be locked in the basement until you learn to behave yourself! Meanwhile, I'll finish the show.

Azure: Oh, shni-

Amy: What happened to censorship?

Azure: That's hardly my most pressing concern. The ratings shall die while she's in charge! She has...a conscience! _[Azure is led off stage kicking and fighting]_

Percy: That's a relief.

Marie: Now, let's finish this. Heart, you may stay, if you wish.

Heart: OK then. _[Whispers]_ This is awkward...

From: **The one who is the one who is the one before the night before Christmas.  
Dares- Ian, remove Amy's clothes with your teeth.**

Marie: No! Inappropriate for younger audiences!

Heart: Oh, lighten up, Marie. Let the audience see this one.

Marie: No, I shall not! This isn't what people should be reading about.

Heart: Then you leave me no choice. _[Pulls out a roll of duct tape and wraps Marie up as she screams and kicks. Heart then tapes her mouth shut]_ Oh, that was awesome! Well, looks like I'm finishing this up myself!

Nico: Oh, great.

Heart: Now, there's another dare after this, but I'll let Azure put it in the next episode. So, Ian, start stripping her. _[Ian starts to remove her clothing with his teeth.]_ To describe it any further would be too graphic, so I guess we are drawing to a close. Next comes Annabeth and Zia, so be prepared! Now, just rate, review, vote on Azure's profile and she will see you next time on...

**ROCK MY WORLD: TRUTH AND DARE!**

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
